


Rose Tattoo

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Harry, M/M, Tattoo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post:<br/>"I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because imagine your OTP in a florist/tattoo artist AU."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tattoo

 

For a young tattoo artist to open his own shop, Zayn should be overjoyed and he is, kind of. Everything is perfect when he thinks about it. The walls are painted as black as he wanted them to be. The decoration on the glass window is as perfect as he has imagined. But he isn't that thrilled. There is  _something_  with a beige front wall and pastel green banner  bugging him.

There is a flower shop right next to his and Zayn is anything but happy about it. When he first visited the street with Liam, who insisted he could never find anywhere better, Zayn almost rectanted. He almost turned down the offer and started looking for another place. But he didn't have that much of money on him and the shop's former owner was so desperate to sell it. He'd have exchanged it with Zayn's watch if Zayn suggested so.

But Zayn is still restless. Not because he is allergic or anything, like the former owner thought. But because  _who would look for a tattoo shop on a street when that florist is making a garden that reachs the side of the road, Liam_? Liam told him that he is just being too pessimist. But nothing from  _'but there are barely any flowers outside'_  to  _'you're so talented people will come looking for you wherever you are'_  could convince him.

***

Today Zayn is alone, though. His sister said she can't join him until later in the afternoon and Liam isn't in town. So he walks down the street alone early in the morning (he didn't wake up early, he just couldn't sleep at all). And just before he reaches his new shop he sees his neighbour.

Zayn hasn't seen him before and he honestly thought the florist was a she. So when he sees the tall brown haired guy with his black skinny jeans and box of flower pots in his hand, he can't look away. Maybe it's the cold breezing brushing his soft hair. Maybe it's the fact that Zayn isn't used to being up so early. Zayn isn't quite sure what about the florist that makes him look so angelic to his tired eyes.  

Zayn doesn't stare for too long before the florist turns around and sees him. A sweet smile curves his blump lips and dimples appear on his cheeks. He is so pretty, Zayn is almost sure he's a dream. Because who can this collected and pretty and cheerful before twelve? But Zayn quickly collects himself and acts all cool while he returns the smile.

"Good morning." the florist says. "I'm Harry."

Harry puts the flowers on the ground before wiping his hands. 

"Mornin', Harry. I'm Zayn."

They keep smiling as they  handshake. 

"You must be the tattoo artist. Do you open today?" Harry asks and receives a nod from Zayn. 

Zayn doesn't know how did Harry know he is the new shop owner. Maybe the former one told him or maybe he assumed that after seeing Zayn around a couple of times.

"Isn't this just weird!"

"Huh?" Zayn frowns in confusion.

"I mean, look at the contrast." Harry points at the split of colours into the wall.

"Oh, that." Zayn chuckles.  _You have no clue how much that annoys me_ , he thinks.

"I'm sure we will inspire people to get rose tattoos." Harry chukles.

Zayn doesn't know if he that is supposed to make him laugh. But he smiles, anyway, for the sake of the pretty green-eyed in front of him.

"Maybe you should get to know flowers more, just in case." Harry says. "I mean, I can help you with that... If you want, of course."

Zayn doesn't know how  to reply. He only met Harry few minutes ago and he already feels in lost of words. Everything Harry says sounds odd to Zayn's ears. He tries to understand what Harry implies but he can't and it is somehow fascinating.

"Ok so I'll let you go." Harry says. "If you need anything I'm here. I mean, if I can help you with something I will you just have to ask."

"Thank you but t's fine. I got everythin' in order since a week ago."

"Ok. Good luck then." Harry says..

****

First day went by and Zayn only got one costumer. And he was one of Liam's friends. Zayn thinks it is not a bad start since he expected no one to take him seriously, anyway.

But today, he hopes he can have a little more to do. Because mopping the floor and organizing the catalogues are quite boring. He couldn't wake up before seven although he did try. There is no reason for him to be this early.  _Nobody wants pain in the morning so if anyone was to get a tattoo they will do it at night or in the afternoon at most_. But there is something that made him leave home to the shop at 9 a.m.

The beautiful smell from the bakery makes him feel better about being the rather cold weather. So he eats his croissant slowly, lettting the smell last longer and continues his way.

He gets a little flutter in his stomach when he walks past the flower shop. He wants to walk in and say hi but he is a little too shy to do that. So he reluctantly drags himself to his shop.

He goes to wash his hands in the tiny bathroom he has by the end of the hallway. The shop is small but he can live in it if he wants to. When he is back to the main room he has to blink few times just to be sure he is not imagining.

Harry stands by the door with a pink rose wrapped in a paper.  It's a beautiful sight but also a lot to take in.

"Good morning." Harry says, with his heart-warming smile. He must have noticed Zayn's astonished stare. He'd be too stupid if he didn't. "I'm sorry for coming suddenly like this."

"t's fine. Don't be sorry." Zayn says. He forgot to say good morning too and to tell him to come in. He forgot everything and only remembers how the rose has the same colour as Harry's lips.

"Here. I brought you this."

Harry hands him the rose. As clumsy as that was Zayn still thinks it is adorable. Zayn manages to say a quiet thank you, which comes out more awkward than Harry himself.

"You're not allergic, right?" Harry asks. 

"No. Why?"

"I dunno, you looked shocked." Harry says, "I mean, I hope you're not  _flowerphobic_  or something. That would be bad, to bring you flowers when you hate them."

"No I don't hate them." Zayn says. He doesn't know whether to laugh or not. He isn't sure either, whether Harry is serious or just cracking jokes that happened to be  _kinda bad_. Harry's confusing. And Zayn is sure of nothing but the fact that he wants him to stay a little longer. But he doesn't tell him so Harry leaves.

***

It has been a month and it hasn't gone nearly as bad as Zayn had imagined. He had few costumers and none of them was from Liam's acquaintances. So that is an achievement.

But that is not really why he starting to accept this place. The real reason has nothing to do with custumors or money or any of that. The real reason is a certain tall florist. The one who has given Zayn a rose every single day. Sometimes he also gave him home-made cookies, too.

Zayn is still confused and he feels like everything that happens is sureal.

They are different, that's what he keeps telling himself. Harry is friends with everyone on the street. He sings every evening when cleaning up his shop. He invites himself to Zayn's shop and start conversations and do everything Zayn doesn't. Because Zayn locks himself in his shop and only goes out with Liam and doesn't talk unless he's adressed to.

Zayn keeps assuming stuff and making conclusions. All just to proove to himself that he and Harry are too different to make  _anything_  between them work. 

***

"There's this nice coffee shop that I have been going to for years. I'm sure you'll like it to." Harry says.

It isn't very convincing. But they haven't sat and talked before. So Zayn thinks that will help him move on from his unexplainable feelings. This coffee break will be all the proof he needs to be sure that they are just completely the opposites. And opposites just don't fall for each other.

So Zayn closes the shop then they start walking together. Harry is taller tahn him. Add that to Harry's board shoulders and huge hat and you'll have Zayn looking quite little next to him. But they walk in sync and at the same pace as if they have been doing this for ages.

***

  
The place is rather small . Everyone are whether sitting to the counter or to a table by one of the windows. Zayn decides on a table and Harry doesn't argue because that is the same table he wants to sit to. So they sit and wait for the waiter.

"So, how are you?" Harry says. Because that is what he should do; start the conversation. Otherwise, they would sit and just stare at each other. Not that Zayn minds.

"Ok, I guess. An' you?" Zayn answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Fine. I'm just having sleep problems like I can't sleep well at night and I dunno why." Harry says.

Zayn is concerned. Harry is always smiling to him and offering him help but he has never done anything in return and now he feels guilty for it. He wants to help him too.

"Don't drink coffee, then."

"Why?"

"Because, coffee will keep you awake, Harry. Don't you know that?"

"But we're here now. I'll sacrifice this night." Harry shrugs which makes Zayn giggles.

That is the first common thing he notices about them, other than the long hair and the black jeans, of course. They are both stubborn and it gives Zayn mixed feelings. Harry is supposed to be  _the exact opposite_. He isn't supposed to make Zayn feel warm inside.

***

Later that night, at around midnight Zayn's phone vibrates. He has just got home exhausted and he just wants to lie down and sleep. So he decides to turn off his phone. But then he sees Harry's name. He hesitates. He can feel himself shaking without even hearing his voice. He probably wouldn't be able to speak if he does. And it confuses him, not the feeling, but the reason why Harry is calling at this hour. So he takes few seconds to make a decision and eventually answers the call.

"Hello." Harry says, "Zayn, is that you?"

"No, it's not me."

Harry's laugh is deep and low. He doesn't sound like he forced himself to laugh which is weird. But Zayn can't stop smiling to himself.

"You were right." Harry says. "It's keeping me awake."

"What is that?" Zayn asks while he slipps his shoes off his feet and place them by the door.

"The coffee."

"I told you."

"Yeah, I know." Harry admits.

Zayn puts the speaker on and places his phone on the nightstand while he looks for clothes to change into.

"But, like-" Harry pauses, as if he's suddenly realized something. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah. Just changing my clothes."

"Oh, alright. Am I annoying you or something?"

"No no." Zayn says a litle oo loud. "I just got home. I'm changing before I get in bed."

"Well I'm sorry. I really can't sleep at all. I could only think about calling you."

Zayn gets that feeling again, when his knees are weak and his heart is too heavy in his chest.

"t's fine, really."

Zayn finishes changing then lies down on his bed. Harry still doesn't say a thing. Zayn begins to think he's fallen asleep. But he doesn't hang up.

They grow quiet for a while. Harry's heavy breaths is everything Zayn can focus on. For once he doesn't feel like he has to say something. He doesn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. This is the kind of silence Zayn enjoys. Not the loud one that asks to be broken, but the  _quiet silence._ The one that doesn't rise voices in his head.

"Zayn, what do you think about pandas?" Harry says few minutes later.

"Huh?" 

"Pandas, those black and white bears. What do you think about 'em?"

"Harry are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm just watching this documentary about pandas and like, I envy them so much. They sleep all the time. So what do you think about 'em?"

"I think they're kinda cute and that you should get off the phone and turn that tv off."

***

Zayn grows dissappointed when he finds Harry's shop closed. But when he is about to open his own he finds a rose by the door. He kneeles down to get it. 

He can't stop himself from laughing when he sees that Harry wrapped it into a paper full of images if pandas. He also notices a note on the floor so he picks it up as well and reads:

_It took me few days to find a panda one. I hope you like it. H_

***

Harry comes just as soon as Zayn finishes tattooing the second costumer that afternoon. He sees him near a van helping another man put the cartoon boxes on the floor. Zayn doesn't go to him until the man leaves in his van.

"Hey, there."

"Hi, Zayn. Did you find the rose?"

Zayn nods and quickly glances at the six boxes on ground only to see flowers in them.

"I had to go and bring them myself." Harry explains.

"Let me help you get them in, then."

"No, you don't have to."

"I know but I want to." Zayn says. And he is usually too lazy to something he isn't forced to do. But he still wants some time with Harry. They haven't seen each other all day.

"Alright then."

They pick up a box each and carry it inside the flower shop. Few minutes later they are done and sitting on the long wooden chair. Harry bought it two weeks ago and is very proud of it. Zayn agrees.

"Thank you for helping me out." Harry says.

They are facing each other and both their hearts are racing. When Harry leans in Zayn thinks about running away. He can't let this happen, he can't let hilself fall. But when Harry's hot breath brushes his skin, he is trapped and his legs won't move. His hand is in his brown hair as he places his lips to his. Harry's thumb softly strikes his jaw. The kiss is soft and sweet just like Harry is and Zayn enjoys melting into it, until they pull away.

"I should go. Left th shop open." Zayn says after he catches his breath. But that is not why he wants to leave. He wants to leave because in this moment he realizes everything. He realizes now that he has fallen for Harry. And he know it is not about the opposites attracting or any that. He realizes he has been lying to himself and telling himself bullshit all that time.

They are not opposite pole of a magnets, they are are two pieces of puzzle, different but they still belong to the same picture, they still complete each other. But Zayn can't admit that to himself.

***

Zayn is about to finish with the last of the six people that isited him today. Liam is here to keep him company and thank God he is. Zayn would have lost his mind if he was alone. Plus Liam is a helpful assistant and that is exactly what Zayn needs.

Not long after the girl checks her new tattoo in the mirror and leave, Liam walks in as if he has just found Aladdin's lamp.

"Guess who wants a tattoo? You want guess 'cause it's Harry." he says breathlessly. 

Zayn would have thought it was another Harry if Liam wasn't aware of everything going on between them and if he didn't see Harry leaning against the doorframe with his long hair reaching his shoulders and his black hat. 

"So, who's going to draw my tattoo?" he asks curious.

"Are you like sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." Harry confirms with a smile.

"I should probably go and let Zayn do his job, right?" Liam says. "Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks, mate." Harry smiles to him as he leaves closing the door on them.

"Harry, this hurts. You really should think more." Zayn insists. It is not about the pain that Harry will feel but Zayn doen't want to be wrong. He keeps telling himself that he is running away because they are too different and not because he is afraid.

"It's not like you didn't hurt me before but here I am anyway." Harry says. He is smiling but Zayn feels his heart loosing a piece. "I also had tattoos before so I know how it feel like."

"Okay then. Take a seat." He and points at the seat to his right althought he still can't believe his ears.

Harry goes straight and sit there. Zayn gives him an unsure look before grabbing the catalogues from the small table.

"Do you have a specific design or do you want to check those one?" Zayn asks.

"Actually I have an idea in mind. I want a rose."

"A rose?"

"Yes. A chrysler imperial." Harry utters confidently. He knows he is taking the right turn when he sees the confusion on Zayn's face.

"A what?"

"Chrysler imperial. The rose."

"Oh well... I'm sorry I-I've never heard of this name." He was really looking forward to draw some ink on Harry's skin but now he can't.

"Well then,  maybe you really do need the lessons I offered you that day." Harry says.

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him as he can't hide his grin. He finally realizes how wrong he has been all this time and that he and Harry weren't from two different universes. But most importantly he realizes, as Harry kisses him again, that even if they were from different universes, it wouldn't change how he feels. So maybe, after all, buying this small shop in this street was a good idea.


End file.
